


Afterward

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bar fight, Ian and Mickey go back to the house to get cleaned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

"Jesus what the hell happened to you guys?" Lip asked in a whisper, coming out of his room  
"Bar fight" Ian answered, leading Mickey by the hand into the bathroom.  
Lip came to the door frame looking concerned as they started pulling their coats off with pained faces. “Well are you guys okay? You look like you got run over by a truck”  
Mickey kept quiet as he started on unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Nah, just took a chair to the back..broke a few tables" Ian smiled, looking absolutely deranged covered in blood instead of reassuring. "We’re fine."  
Lip opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Ian closed and locked the door in his face. He heard the shower come on and just sighed. It was too late for this shit. He turned and went back to his room and a sleeping Amanda.  
"I’m not sure what hurt more, getting this tat or taking that chair" Ian said, examining the bruise that was taking over the ink on his side "at least I was on something when I got it.." he glanced at Mickey standing behind him in the mirror then turned when he still didn’t say anything.  
Mickey was naked, looking down at his bloody hands. He looked up when Ian stood in front of him.  
"Hey..c’mon" Ian pushed him towards the shower and climbed in after him, closing the curtain. He hissed when the hot steam revealed just how many open wounds he hadn’t noticed. He tipped his head back into the water and began clearing the dried mess from his face and hair. He reached for Mickey and pulled him under the spray with him, running his hands through his hair.  
Mickey let Ian clean him off, first just watching the diluted red swirls around their feet, then lifting his head to watch his face. He didn’t look so scary now. In fact, he looked really calm for everything that had just happened. He was concentrated on gently wiping his face, but every now and then would meet Mickey’s eyes.  
Mickey finally cleared his throat, licking his lips and grimacing slightly. “Did all that happen?” Ian hummed as he washed his own hair. “I can’t actually remember any of it, but it just keeps playing in my head…” he trailed off, his eyes following some suds down Ian’s body. Ian started washing his hair, massaging his scalp, and he closed his eyes and sighed. “What the fuck did I just do?” his voice broke a little.  
Ian cupped Mickey’s face with his soapy hands and looked at him for a moment. “You came out” he said simply. Mickey opened his eyes and seemed confused by that statement for a second. “You did what you needed to do, and now you’re free.”  
"But Ian, I don’t know what that means" Mickey said almost pleading, feeling his eyes sting.  
Ian stared at him for a beat, then pulled him forward and crushed their lips together. He kissed him hard, opening his mouth with his tongue and tasting blood. Mickey flinched a bit but kept kissing back, placing his hands on Ian’s abs. Ian held him firmly, trailing his hands down his neck and over his shoulders. He moved to Mickey’s jaw then his neck, pressing light kisses to his wet skin. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to each of his pecks, hearing him pant, before coming back to his mouth. He was gentle this time. Mickey moved his hands up and down Ian’s chest, moaning slightly.  
When they finally broke the kiss, they wrapped their arms around each other tight, bringing their bodies as close as possible under the lukewarm water. Ian hugged Mickey to him and didn’t let go for a long time. Mickey didn’t either.


End file.
